


烟

by Hinata_Yukiko



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Yukiko/pseuds/Hinata_Yukiko
Summary: “五味杂陈”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, 狛日 - Relationship





	烟

“……该回去了。”看了眼手表，五点半，这段时间他总是准时准点，也不知是什么时候养成的习惯。——但他并不讨厌，毕竟是工作，工作，自然是有个明面上的固定下班时间的，这也说明自己这段时间有够清闲的。

日向顺势擦了一下溅到脸上的血液，然后踩着尸体堆成的“人梯”回到地面。鞋底与地面接触时传来的实感令他感到安心。

“太慢了。”仅花了半个小时就把西边肃清完的狛枝早就等得有些不耐烦了。不过在这之前他其实还有选择的余地，他可以爬上那座高高的尸山，催促跟他一样只花了半个小时就把附近的绝望残党全给铲除了的日向在四点半的时候就收工回船上，可他左思右想，都实在是讨厌不过这个家伙。——自醒来之后他就暗自发誓再也不跟日向创扯上关系了，就如同人们总是对持有“幸运”的他敬而远之。

……说到底不过是礼尚往来罢了。

于是在那多出的一个小时里，狛枝在底下回味着前些天刚读完的《罪与罚》，日向则坐在尸体堆上，似乎在想些什么，又似乎什么都没想。

“抱歉，下次你就先自己回去吧。”

“哈，我要是能走的话早就走了。”狛枝讪笑着，抬起右手晃了晃那支光是看起来就做工相当复杂精细的“手镯”，“这个，貌似触发了什么条件就会给佩戴者注射肌肉松弛剂吧。”

“啊，我都忘了。”日向面不改色，语气平淡到像是在背诵让人完全提不起劲的课文。他走上前去，伸出手，轻轻一掰，咔嚓，装置断成了两半。

“……”狛枝沉下目光，“神座出流？”

“不是。”他听笑了。他一笑，狛枝又忽然觉得眼前这个人确实是日向，是他所熟识的那个贾巴沃克岛的日向。——你看，他笑起来时弯起来的眼角里盛着跟那个少年分毫不差的温柔与青涩……但男人沉吟了片刻，又自嘲似的补充了一句：“但也不是日向。”

狛枝皱了皱眉头。“……你打算怎么跟未来机关解释？”

“还能怎么办，当然是想办法说服他们咯。”日向耸耸肩，手摸向了胸前的口袋，掏出了一包被压得瘪瘪的烟盒。狛枝在心底恶毒地诅咒里面没烟，可惜事与愿违，日向还是抽出了一支烟，好像还刚好是最后一支烟的样子。

啧，运气真差。


End file.
